I Don't Dig Crazy
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Sequel to "Devious". Punk told AJ that he digged crazy chicks. Well, she as crazy as they come. Now, she's stalking him and he can't shake her. On top of that, Alex is not there to help him. AU WWE; Slash M/M


**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**

**************Warning: Adult themes and man/man slash.**

**I Don't Dig Crazy**

Punk walked through the halls of the backstage. He pointed to a random tech guy, indicating that he was watching him. He went by an open doorway.

"Hey, hey Punk," AJ said. "Punk!"

The Straightedge Superstar grimaced.

She came up to him. "Hi."

"Hi, hey, hey," he greeted back with a look of not wanting to be right there in the hallway with the young crazy girl. He quickly looked around and focused in on her.

"Um...I just wanted to tell you something," she said.

He stared at her and asked, "You want to tell me that you're completely off your rocker, don't ya?"

"No uh," she shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you uh that I really enjoyed watching you beat up Daniel Bryan."

"Oh...okay...so you're not crazy you're just really...sadistic?"

She stared at him and began to freak out.

Punk watched her for her second. "Okay...time out, time out before you freak out on me and scratch my eyes out. You know, you have to, you know that you're the one that's been acting like a fool this entire time, right?"

AJ started to freak out again and cry.

"Uh..." Punk looked around for some help. "Okay...all right. No, no...it's going to be okay." He held out his arms. "Okay, bring it in." He tried to comfort her. "Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Just stop crying."

She pulled away and looked at him, eyes dry.

Punk stared at her in disbelief and chuckled. "You know what? I sort of dig crazy chicks." With that he walked away.

AJ watched after him for awhile before breaking down again.

Punk walked to his private locker room and entered. Alex stood at the monitor, rubbing his chin.

"Hey," Punk greeted with a smile.

Alex grunted.

"Did you like the segment?"

"It was...interesting."

Punk folded his arms over his chest and studied the younger man. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex said.

The Chicago native chuckled. "C'mon, tell me."

"You did crazy chicks, huh?"

"That's what you're upset about? Sweetie...it's just a segment."  
Alex stared at him. "We'll see."

The next day, Punk ran on a treadmill because it was raining and he promised Alex that he wouldn't run out in the rain.

_The things I do for that man_, Punk thought.

Someone jumped onto the machine right behind him and Punk smiled.

"Hi, Punk!" AJ greeted.

Punk nearly stumbled but caught himself. "Hey...hey, AJ." He tried to look behind him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Running with you of course."

"Well, I need to get off now."

"Okay." She jumped off and watched as Punk did so as well.

Punk stared at her. "Well..."

She throw her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

He held his hands in the air and scanned the gym for some assistance. Mike stepped in and stared at them. He snickered and pulled out his phone to take a picture. He pocketed the device.

"Hey, Punk," Mike greeted. "Hello, AJ."  
"Hi," she said with a smile on her face.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mike asked.

"Hugging my boyfriend," AJ answered.

Punk went into some sort of shock.

Mike bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "Really? I didn't know you were into chicks."

"He digs crazy chicks," she replied.

"And you're as crazy as they come," Mike replied. "I'll leave you guys alone. You two look so cute together."

Punk glared at Mike as AJ smiled.

Mike turned and left as he chuckled to himself.

For the next few weeks, Punk tried to shake AJ, but she was like a bad cold that he couldn't get rid off. Punk tried to hide, but the crazy chick ended up finding him. Every where he went, there she was. She bought him gifts, wrote him poems, sang to him, and watched him when he slept...if he slept. He didn't know that she watched him, if he did, he would probably freak out and never sleep again.

Alex was surprisingly gone throughout this whole ordeal. Punk couldn't even find his own husband to get some sort of comfort from the larger man.

Punk sat in a low cost hotel, hoping that AJ wouldn't find him. He sat Indian-style on the bed, trying to come up with a plan on getting rid of AJ.

The door opened and he let out a groan. "How did you find me?"

"You can never hide from me, sweetheart," Alex said.

Punk stared at his husband and smiled. He leapt off the bed and into his arms. "I don't dig crazy chicks anymore...well, my mom and sister."

Alex laughed and then growled. He pushed Punk to the bed and covered his husband's smaller frame with his own. Clothes were soon shed and the bed was rocking.

AJ walked down the hallway and came to a door. She could hear moans and the headboard of a bed banging against the wall. She tilted her head as she opened the door. Her eyes grew wide. Alex thrust into Phil, hard and fast. The older man had his face buried into the pillows, muffling his moans.

"God, baby, I love you," Alex said as he lurched forward, emptying himself into the smaller man.

AJ closed the door and ran down the hallway.

Punk lifted his head. "You hear something?"

Alex smiled knowingly and said, "No."

The next day, Phil walked around backstage. He rounded the corner and bumped into AJ.

"Oh...hey, AJ," he greeted.

She stared at the ground as a she turned bright red.

"You...you okay?"

She nodded and scampered away.

Phil watched after her and shrugged his shoulders. He went to his locker room and found Alex warming up.

"AJ just ran away from me," Phil replied.

Alex stopped his push-ups and stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Kind of odd."

The Varsity Villain stood up and flexed his shoulders. "Going back to digging crazy chicks?"

Punk walked over and threw his arms around Alex's neck. "I dig sexy men."

The two kissed before Alex was called away to do his dark match. As he walked to the position, all Alex could do was smile. What Phil didn't know was that Alex was crazy...crazy for his Straightedge Superstar.

**~The End~**


End file.
